Owen Kyle
| rank = Lieutenant | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = | father = | siblings = | relatives = | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = | player = }} Lieutenant Owen Kyle was First Officer and Flight controller of the starship , in the mid-24th century. (Star Trek: Outpost) Starfleet career Like his fellow shipmate, Ensign Randy Thomas, Owen Kyle was born into a prestigious family with a long history of service to Starfleet and the Federation. Like Thomas, Owen was less than thrilled when he was transferred to Deep Space Three and the Chimera. It's there that any resemblance ends. Deep Space Three and the Chimera was Kyle's second assignment following graduation from Starfleet Academy. Despite his resentment, Owen threw himself into his posting on the Chimera, earning the respect and admiration of his shipmates, as well as his superiors, eventually working his way into the Second Officer position, as well as Chimera's Flight Controller. He has the uncompromising trust of the Ship's former and current Captains Lieutenant Commander Gregory Torkelson, and Lieutenant Commander Renova Exler. Despite his hard work, Kyle failed to earn a promotion until recently, mainly due to the miserly policies of DS3 Station Commander Captain Montaine Buchanan. Recently, during Buchanan's recovery following his turbolift accident, Kyle was one of three names submitted for promotion by Commander Torkelson. After initially demanding he withdraw the promotions, Buchanan gave his endorsement and recommendation. The recommendation was approved by Starfleet command, and Kyle was promoted to Lieutenant in 2365 With Commander Torkelson's reassignment to DS3 fulltime, Captain Buchanan has moved Kyle to the First Officer position, replacing LT Exler, who had been promoted to the Captaincy Relationships With his subordinates Ensign Randy Thomas Despite their coming from similar backgrounds, Randy Thomas and Owen Kyle had radically differring philosophies regarding Starfleet service. Randy joined because he desperately wanted to be the next hero in the Thomas family, but didn't feel the need to commit to the hard work and dedication demanded of any Starfleet officer. Commander Torkelson and Lieutenant Exler had both tried to instill in Thomas the qualities of a Starfleet line officer, with limited success. Despite their combined efforts, Randy tended to panic when faced with a pressure situation, forgetting whatever training he managed to retain. Kyle offerred to take over his training. Exler concurred, telling Owen to "Transfer him to the second shift and drill him until he drops." Unlike Torkelson and Exler, Kyle adopted a more patient mentoring style. His efforts had yet to bear fruit, though Thomas did turn to Kyle when he was uncertain about something. Medtech Kiara Johnson Kiara Johnson was one of Owen's friends. Johnson confided to him that she aspired to become an M.D., and needed to hone her diagnostic skills, but the Station's sole antiquated holodeck lacked the capability to run the Tycho-sims program. Most of their off-duty time had been spent in one of the station's lounges, though they did discuss on one occasion, sneaking off-station to the Pleasure liner Glaminfo. Whether they actually attempted it was unknown. With his peers Lieutenant Karen Denali Until recently, Lieutenant Karen Denali was senior in rank to then Ensign Owen Kyle. Denali chafed at being in the position of taking orders from a junior officer, to the point where Kyle actually had to pull her off her duty station and into the Captain's ready room. Rather than give her a dressing down, he attempted to tell her that he understood some of her anger and frustration, and gave her the opportunity to be the officer he knew she was. Following Kyle's promotion, there have been no further incidents, to date. With his superiors Captain Montaine Buchanan In the words of DS3 Station Commander Captain Montaine Buchanan, "Ensign Kyle scored well in the command predictors, but lacks the curiousity of a command officer." Though he had refused to recommend Kyle for promotion in the past, when informed by Commander Torkelson that he had recommended Kyle, Buchanan dryly replied, "The Chimera is your problem, Commander. If you wish to promote your own people beyond their abilities, that is something YOU will have to deal with later on your own. Do not expect any assistance from me." Torkelson answered that he didn't believe any help would be anticipated or requested. Buchanan eventually, albeit begrudgingly endorsed Torkelson's recommendation Lieutenant Commander Renova Exler As Second Officer of the Chimera, Kyle was left in command of the ship while it remained in orbit over Melnora during the mission to transport Ambassador Nemon and Mr Droonga. The mission required then acting Captain LT Renova Exler and Chief Medical Officer Dr Rachel Winston to beam down to Melnora on more than one occaision. Though such a positon was unusual for an Ensign, Kyle possessed a maturity and expertise well beyond his rank, as well as his years. His handling of LT Karen Denali's frustrating as well as borderline insubordinate behavior on the bridge was nothing short of masterful. Lieutenant Commander Gregory Torkelson Though they've had limited direct contact, Commander Torkelson thought enough of Ensign Kyle's abilities and accomplishments to include him as one of three people from the station to be recommended for promotion during Captain Buchanan's incapacity following his turbolift accident, the first recommendations in over six years. When LT Exler was placed on restricted duty following her scuffle in Alpha lounge with the Ferengi brothers Vurk and Tirgil, Torkelson assigned Kyle as acting Captain of Chimera. Lieutenant Commander Samuel Kyle Grandfather to Owen, Samuel Kyle was assigned the . His ship was declared missing and presumed lost approximately 80 years prior. In truth while exploring the area of space known as the Pinchot expanse, The Liberty encountered a unstable temporal rift and instantly traversed to 2365. Owen tried to acquaint himself with his grandfather, but Samuel was unable to adjust to the circumstances of the present. He volunteered for a one way mission to help seal the rift, insuring what happened to the Liberty didn't happen to Owen's ship, The Chimera. He and the escape pod he was piloting was sent further into the future. Chronology Memorable quotes "It really bothers you, dosen't it? Taking orders from an Ensign?" "I'd be bitter about that too, But then you should understand lieutenant, that the attitude you're displaying on the bridge is detrimental to the cohesion and morale of the crew, such as it is! . . . . but becoming _that_ officer, the one who makes everyone around them miserable, the one who can empty the lounge just by walking in, the one who is passed over, not because of ability, but because of attitude isn't going to do you any good. I know this situation isn't ideal, but out here on the frontier, we work with what we've got. I may not have the pips on my collar you do, but LT Exler left me in charge. If you can't accept that, I will excuse you from the bridge. Now I'll give you two minutes alone to make your decision. When you walk out that door, I expect you to either take your station, and act like the officer you are, or continue walking into the turbolift, and allow me to get someone else to do your job." Background Owen Kyle is played by Damon Fries in all his appearances in Star Trek: Outpost. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet ensigns Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Star Trek: Outpost